Blizzardfur
"I'm staying here to defend our clan, Coralshine, and our future kits. I suggest you do the same." — Blizzardfur to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 24 Blizzardfur is a thick furred mottled white and silver tom with pale blue eyes. Character Summary Blizzardfur is the son of Grayshadow and Whitedapple. He is a loyal brother to his siblings, Iceslide and Winterlight, and a loving mate to Coralshine. When they are expecting kits together, he hopes to be a good father. He is one of the only cats who stands by Iceslide until his pregnant mate Coralshine is killed by Bone Shred's rogues. He blames Iceslide for her death and is resentful to him until they are attacked when on a patrol together. When Poisonedsap leaps to kill Iceslide, Blizzardfur jumps in the way and fights her, ultimately sacrificing himself for his brother. In death, Blizzardfur goes to StarClan. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Blizzardfur is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 1 Though unseen, Blizzardpaw has just been made an apprentice. The clan cheers his name, along with Icepaw and Winterpaw's. Grayshadow and Whitedapple are watching them proudly. - Chapter 2 Iceslide sees Blizzardfur with Coralshine and Winterlight, and goes over to them. He is confused when he sees Coralshine nuzzling Blizzardfur, who excitedly reveals that they've just decided to be mates. Iceslide is shocked and congratulates him. Blizzardfur and Coralshine touch noses as Grayshadow and Whitedapple approach. Whitedapple licks Blizzardfur's ear and tells him she's so proud of him, and that he'll be a great father someday. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Frozenripple's kits, the warm scent brings back memories of kithood. He recalls play fighting with Winterkit and Blizzardkit, arguing about who would be the best warriors, and playing with the stones and pebbles that Grayshadow brought them, as well as curling up against Whitedapple's warm fur every night. - Chapter 7 Iceslide is laying in the clearing. He sees Blizzardfur and Coralshine laying together, purring loudly, and Iceslide feels a rush of happiness for his brother, thinking that they make a good couple. He begins wondering if he'll ever have a mate. When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, Blizzardfur, Winterlight, and Coralshine are at the fresh kill pile. When Frostedcloud reveals that he found Iceslide hanging out with the kittypets, Blizzardfur is shocked and asks why he would want to be around kittypets. After Iceslide's warrior name is reverted, he nervously looks around and sees Blizzardfur shake his head. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw sees Dewwhisker and Shadepath telling stories to Petalfin's kits, he remembers that they would tell the same stories to he, Blizzardfur, and Winterlight when they were kits. The stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. In the apprentices den, Icepaw teases Winterlight about Ravenfeather, then decides to leave her alone about it. He comments that Blizzardfur and Coralshine are close too, and they spend every moment together. Winterlight agrees, and they look outside and see Blizzardfur and Coralshine sharing a fish together. She comments that everyone seems to be finding someone. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, Coralshine walks over with Blizzardfur and she congratulates him. Blizzardfur nudges Iceslide and teases him, saying he was beginning to think he'd have to call him "Icepaw" forever. He asks if he's sure he doesn't want to stay an apprentice. Iceslide snorts and playfully pushes Blizzardfur away and says he'd much rather be a warrior. - Chapter 11 Blizzardfur pads over to Iceslide and Winterlight, who are laying at the edge of the clearing. He asks if she's okay, his eyes concerned. Iceslide tells him she won't eat. Not far from them where cats are talking about Swanpool's kits, Petalfin says that without kits, there's no future. Winterlight overhears this and is hurt, and Iceslide and Blizzardfur exchange a sad look, knowing she didn't need to hear that. Blizzardfur suggests that the three of them go fishing. They pad alongside the river quietly. Blizzardfur chuckles as he mentions the time Iceslide fell in the river. Their mentors were training them, and he was so distracted looking at SkyClan territory, he stumbled right in. Iceslide says he was so embarrassed and notes that Blizzardfur and Winterlight didn't leave him alone about it for moons. Blizzardfur purrs that Frozenripple and Shallowpool had to fish him out before he got carried away, and Winterlight adds that Frozenripple said he'd never caught an Icepaw-fish before. The three laugh. They decide to fish, and Blizzardfur jokingly asks Iceslide if he's going to fall in again, as he and Winterlight don't want to have to fish him out. Iceslide says he'll try not to, then tells Winterlight to show them how it's done. Winterlight tells them to be patient, and when several fish swim by, he is surprised, and he and Blizzardfur exchange a look, wondering if she's too upset to fish. Iceslide is about to say something to her when she hooks out a huge trout, and he and Blizzardfur watch, impressed as she kills it. Iceslide exclaims that it's a great catch, and Blizzardfur agrees, adding that it could feed three cats. Iceslide says she's the best hunter in RiverClan, and they're lucky to have her. Winterlight sadly says that Ravenfeather is a great hunter too. Blizzardfur says maybe, but he's not a great cat like she is. Iceslide adds that he's not as great a hunter either. Winterlight sits up and sighs as she says that Ravenfeather won't even talk to her anymore and avoids her at all costs. Iceslide says then he's a mouse brain, and that if he can't respect her decisions, then he doesn't deserve to be with a cat like her, and she can't let him bring her down. Blizzardfur agrees, telling her that she's an amazing warrior, one of the best in the clan. She can't let him get in the way of that, and she might find a new mate, a better one. Winterlight decides that they're right, leaning on Blizzardfur and wrapping her tail around Iceslide, thanking them and saying they're the best brothers any cat could ask for. Iceslide purrs and rests his chin on her head, saying that they're family, and that means they're always there for her. He silently vows to never let anything happen to his family, and he'd give his life for them. - Chapter 13 Iceslide is sitting near the reed bed, watching the snowfall. Blizzardfur pads up to him, his fur covered in snowflakes. He sits beside Iceslide and wraps his tail around himself, quietly asking if he's okay. Iceslide sighs that he doesn't know, and Blizzardfur guesses that it's Lilynose. When he nods, Blizzardfur looks at him sympathetically and quietly tells him it wasn't his fault. Iceslide says that it is, and he never should have taken her to twolegplace. He silently notes that Blizzardfur and Sunripple are the only cats who know the details about Lilynose's death and where they'd been. Any other cat would have been furious that his twolegplace adventures got her killed. Blizzardfur shakes his head and says that he couldn't have known what was going to happen. He pauses and glances around, adding that he shouldn't go there anymore, and doesn't know why he would after Frostedcloud caught him. Iceslide is annoyed and mutters that he doesn't understand, silently noting that his friends and the cat he loves are there. After seeing Dipfoot and Divetail chase each other, Blizzardfur purrs and turns to Iceslide, commenting that the river will be freezing over soon, and reminding him of how when they were apprentices, they'd slide on the ice together. He notes that Iceslide loved it more than any of them, and still can't believe that Shimmerstar gave him the name "Iceslide" because of it, his eyes gleaming with amusement. When Iceslide isn't phased, Blizzardfur asks what he could feel guilty about, as he did nothing wrong. Iceslide quietly says that he should have realized how Lilynose felt about him, not knowing how he could have been so blind. Blizzardfur asks if it would have made a difference, as he didn't love her back, asking what he was supposed to do. Iceslide tries to think of an answer, and decides he could have respected her more. He sighs and says "Something". Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, and Blizzardfur tells Iceslide to come on, waving his tail, and they pad forward to settle with the others below the rock. Winterlight purrs a greeting to her brothers before sitting beside Iceslide, looking up at Shimmerstar brightly and wondering if she'll ever get an apprentice. Blizzardfur purrs that he's sure she will, and she'd make any cat a master at fishing. Coralshine pads up to Blizzardfur, purring and weaving around him. He purrs back and rests his chin on her head as he looks up at Shimmerstar. As Shimmerstar mentions Swanpool's kits in the nursery, she looks at the couples among the cats below, her gaze resting on Blizzardfur and Coralshine, and she purrs that she expects there will be more soon. Iceslide looks over at them and lets out a purr. Blizzardfur and Coralshine look at each other warmly, and Iceslide is happy for them. Ravenfeather snorts at this and grumbles that it's pathetic, as love may be nice, but it's a lie and distraction, adding that power is more important than anything, speaking in regards to his breakup with Winterlight. After Otterpelt tells the clan about a vision of blood and death, Blizzardfur and Coralshine exchange a worried look, and Coralshine whispers "What does she mean?" - Chapter 17 Winterlight comments that it won't be long before Coralshine moves into the nursery, as she and Blizzardfur have been together for a long time. Iceslide sees him with Coralshine now. They're laying together by the side of the camp, Blizzardfur's chin rested on her shoulder, his eyes closed and content. Iceslide murmurs that he's happy for him, and Winterlight nods agreement. - Chapter 20 When they reach the camp, Iceslide stares, almost feeling the grief in the atmosphere. Whitedapple cries his name and catches his attention, and he snaps his gaze toward her. He sees Whitedapple crouched over Grayshadow, a paw rested on his flank as she stares at Iceslide. Her eyes are dull with grief. Winterlight and Blizzardfur are beside her, their heads bowed. When Iceslide looks to Blizzardfur and asks if he's okay, his brother says he's fine, though he swallows and his eyes cloud with sadness. He says that Grayshadow was a great father and licks Whitedapple's shoulder. Whitedapple gives a small nod and tells her kits that Grayshadow was so proud of them. Iceslide thinks "Most of us" and feels a pang of regret, thinking if only his father could have been proud of him, and understood him. - Chapter 21 Blizzardfur and Coralshine are sitting outside the warriors den, watching the snowfall. Her tail is wrapped around him. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Blizzardfur and Coralshine sit up from where they were laying. After discussing the rogues, Coralshine calls out to Shimmerstar, saying she knows it's a difficult time, but she and Blizzardfur have good news to share. Blizzardfur sits beside her, eyes glowing. Shimmerstar dips her head and encourages her to speak, and every cat turns to the couple. Coralshine and Blizzardfur exchange a warm look before she reveals that they're expecting kits. If times weren't so stressful, the clan would be delighted and celebrate the news. Only a pawful of cats purr and congratulate the young couple. Coralshine purrs and leans against Blizzardfur, who looks ready to burst with pride and excitement. Iceslide notes that he doesn't like kits at all, but nevertheless, he's very happy for his brother. He quickly pads over and purrs, saying he's so happy for them as Winterlight rushes over. Winterlight congratulates them and gives Blizzardfur's ear a lick, then she bumps her head against Coralshine's. A loud purr rumbles in Blizzardfur's throat, his eyes filled with happiness as he thanks them, adding that he hopes he'll be a good father. Coralshine purrs that he will be and nuzzles his neck fur. Winterlight nods, her eyes shining as she says he'll be great. Iceslide thinks "Of course he will" as he gazes at his brother warmly, and Whitedapple purrs and licks his shoulder. A quarter moon passes. It's noted that like Creekleap, Blizzardfur has been in the nursery a lot too since Coralshine moved in. - Chapter 24 Iceslide needs to save Truffle and Dime. He looks around for someone who might not bite his head off. He spots Blizzardfur speaking with Perchstripe and pads over. As he nears, Perchstripe glares at Iceslide and leaves. Blizzardfur flicks his tail, irritated at Perchstripe's rudeness, then turns to Iceslide. Blizzardfur greets Iceslide, who sits down with him, unsure of what to say, wondering if he's mad at him too. Blizzardfur shifts closer to him and quietly tells him that he didn't mean it. Iceslide responds quietly that he still did it. After a moment, he looks at his brother numbly and says that he needs his help. Blizzardfur asks with what. Iceslide hesitates, making sure no other cat is near before he reveals that two of his friends are being held prisoner by Bone Shred, and he needs the clan's help. Blizzardfur looks at him like he's mad and asks if he's insane, as he just caused the deaths of their friends and kin, and he expects them to help rescue his kittypet friends, risking more lives. Iceslide looks down, realizing how crazy he was to think they would. He rasps that he knows, but doesn't know what else to do, as he can't let them die. Blizzardfur's eyes soften, and he tells Iceslide that he's lucky Shimmerstar didn't exile him yesterday. If he were Iceslide, he'd be careful and start thinking of his clan first. Iceslide stares at him desperately, saying they're his friends and asking if Blizzardfur will help. His brother immediately says no, as he's staying here to defend their clan, Coralshine, and their future kits. He studies Iceslide, his expression a mixture of sadness and disbelief as he suggests he do the same. He turns away and heads toward the nursery. - Chapter 25 As Iceslide runs to the camp, he knows there'll be more dead. He prays to StarClan that Winterlight and Blizzardfur aren't among them. Iceslide is about to respond when he sees Blizzardfur crouched by the nursery with his back to him, his fur coated with splashes of blood. He immediately hurries over and starts to ask if he's okay, then breaks off, his heart leaping into his throat as he sees Coralshine's body. He rasps to Blizzardfur that he's so sorry. Blizzardfur doesn't move and whispers that this isn't right, trembling as he says they were having kits. He trails off and suddenly spins to face Iceslide, his eyes lighting with a mixture of anguish and fury as he spits that it's his fault. Iceslide starts backwards and desperately tries to say something, but he cuts him off and screeches that he did this and brought the rogues here. His eyes glisten as he yowls to Iceslide that Coralshine was pregnant, and he's killed her and their kits. Winterlight calls to Blizzardfur and races over, looking at her brothers warily. She starts to tell them to listen, but Blizzardfur ignores her and rages on, his eyes locked on Iceslide as he says that he's killed his clanmates, and the clans. He calls him a mouse brained fool before lunging forward and raking his claws across his face. Iceslide rears back in shock, his face stinging from the blow. He shakily opens his eyes, feeling his muzzle and cheek wet with blood. Winterlight and Dipfoot grasp Blizzardfur as he yowls furiously at Iceslide and tries to pull free. Eventually he gives up and lets them guide him away as he cries. Iceslide steps back and trembles, devastated as he wonders what he's done, he's ruined his brother's life and future. - Chapter 26 Iceslide is laying in the snow near the side of the clearing, looking ahead dully. Blizzardfur is padding across the clearing with Troutspots. When he spots Iceslide, he narrows his eyes and lashes his tail before continuing onward. Troutspots bares his teeth at Iceslide before following. Iceslide knows that they hate him, and have every right to. It's noted that Heartsong explained how Coralshine had died defending the nursery. Blizzardfur argued that Coralshine should have been in the nursery with the other queens, but every cat knew that she would rather have fought to protect the kits. Winterlight quietly tells Iceslide that Blizzardfur will recover, and he just needs time. Iceslide points out that time doesn't change the fact that Coralshine is dead, and he's right to blame him for it. When Frostedcloud asks Iceslide to join the dawn patrol, he feels his stomach churn when he sees Blizzardfur is there, along with Perchstripe, Warmmoss, Troutspots, and Eelpaw. The second Blizzardfur sees him, his fur bristles, and he asks Frostedcloud what he's doing here, glaring at him and saying he doesn't want to be anywhere near him. Frostedcloud growls that he'll patrol with whoever he says, and that's final. Iceslide glances over at his brother apologetically, silently apologizing and telling him he'd stay away if he could. Blizzardfur glares at him coldly, then looks away. The patrol is about halfway done remarking the SkyClan border. Warmmoss and Blizzardfur keep ahead of the patrol, purposely avoiding Iceslide. Iceslide tails the group, his head low. He feels that there's no way out of this depression and pain. There's no way to fix everything he's destroyed. He glances up at Blizzardfur, silently noting that his own brother hates him. When Warmmoss raises her head sharply and lowly says Troutspots' name, Blizzardfur looks at her questioningly. When the rogues attack, Blizzardfur is grappling with Glass Face. He's slashing at him and knocking him to the ground. Suddenly his eyes flash to Iceslide, and he gasps before yowling his name. He starts to look over his shoulder, but Blizzardfur shoots forward and thrusts him into the snow. Suddenly the weight vanishes, and he hears Blizzardfur yowl in pain. He gets up to see Poisoned Sap snarling and biting at Blizzardfur's neck. Iceslide yowls "No!" and starts toward his brother, but Glass Face and Dark Hawk attack him. When Iceslide regains consciousness, his heart skips a beat when he sees Blizzardfur laying motionless in the snow. He silently notes that Blizzardfur gave his life to save him from Poisoned Sap. Even though he blamed him for Coralshine's death, he was still willing to. - Chapter 27 Iceslide is laying at the side of the clearing with his chin on his paws. Winterlight is settled beside him with her tail wrapped around him. Iceslide quietly says that he keeps thinking Blizzardfur is going to appear somewhere, but he won't. Winterlight looks at him sadly and murmurs that he's with Coralshine now, and she's sure he's happy. Iceslide feels his heart sink as he says "he's dead", noting that it's because of him. Poisoned Sap was going to kill him, but Blizzardfur pushed him out of the way. He quietly asks why he did it. Winterlight presses her shoulder against his and softly says that he was his brother, and he loved him. Of course he would have given his life for Iceslide. She would have done the same for either of them. Iceslide numbly thinks that it should have been him instead, and he deserves to die. - Chapter 29 Before Iceslide goes to fight Bone Shred, Winterlight stares at him numbly as she says that she's already lost Grayshadow, Whitedapple, Ravenfeather, and Blizzardfur. She swallows and says she can't lose him too. Blizzardfur is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently tells him that he would have been a great father, and he wishes he'd spent more time with he and Winterlight instead of running off all the time. As Iceslide dies, Blizzardfur is one of the StarClan cats to appear behind Shimmerstar, his eyes glowing with warmth and forgiveness. Iceslide moans softly and gazes that them, feeling at peace. Quotes "Why would you want to be around kittypets?" -Blizzardfur to Iceslide when Frostedcloud reveals that he's been going to twolegplace in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "I was beginning to think I'd have to call you 'Icepaw' forever. Are you sure you don't want to stay an apprentice?" -Blizzardfur to Iceslide after he's been made a warrior again in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "You're an amazing warrior, one of the very best in the clan. You can't let Ravenfeather get in the way of that. You might even find a new mate, a better one." -Blizzardfur to Winterlight in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "You couldn't have known what was going to happen. You shouldn't go there anymore. I don't know why you would after Frostedcloud caught you last time." -Blizzardfur to Iceslide about Lilynose's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "Thanks! I hope I'll be a good father." -Blizzardfur to Winterlight in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "Are you insane? You just caused the deaths of their friends and kin, and you expect them to help you save your kittypet friends, risking more lives?" -Blizzardfur to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 24 - "I'm staying here to defend our clan, Coralshine, and our future kits. I suggest you do the same." -Blizzardfur to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 24 - "You did this! You brought those rogues here! She was pregnant, Iceslide! You've killed Coralshine and our kits!" -Blizzardfur to Iceslide after Coralshine's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 - "You've killed her! You've killed your clanmates, you've killed the clans, you mouse-brained fool!" -Blizzardfur to Iceslide after Coralshine's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Character Development and Origins Blizzardfur was created as the son of Grayshadow and Whitedapple, and the brother of Iceslide and Winterlight. He is originally described as white with mottled pale silver patches and ears, and light blue eyes. He was later given a mate, Coralshine, but no kits were planned yet. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan. blizzardfur.JPG Gallery Blizz.JPG|Blizzardfur design blizdeath.png|Blizzardfur yelling at Iceslide after Coralshine's death. Winterlight runs over. Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Toms Category:RiverClan cats